


Wizards and War

by Lady_Asani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, It gets good., KJDarknight, LadyAsani, Oc's set in HP universe, Slow Burn Romance, USA and Europe, WWII, but once it gets going, co-authored, enter with care, heartache is promised, just give it a chance, slow to ramp up, take a loooook, the action is great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Asani/pseuds/Lady_Asani
Summary: 1940's WWII era was a dark and scary time under normal conditions... Now, add magic into the mix! This story will be a LONG one-- starting in the USA and working its way back over to the battle front. Hope you're ready for the long haul, I know I am!





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, stick it out, it'll be worth it. It's a slightly slow to get going story-- but I promise, once you sink your teeth in, you'll love it. A new cast of characters will show up than you're used to-- as it takes place in an odd period of time-- but familiar faces will make an appearance as well, I assure you. ;) For now, lean back, read, and enjoy the show.

Rose looked over the muggle papers as she sipped her coffee. Mount Rushmore had been 'finished', but judging by the blurred inky photo printed on the page, it looked more like they had thrown in the towel while halfway finished with Lincoln...

And the USA had agreed to supply one billion dollars’ worth of arms to the Russians for the war effort? That was a huge sum of money....

Tickets for the Best Foot Forward on Broadway were still on sale in the ticket offices...

But no mention of dragons. That was good at least.

The wizarding world was all abuzz with the Nazi’s trying to locate them. The German elected official, Hitler, seemed to truly believe in magic-- though he was no wizard himself. word from Europe reported that Dragons across Germany and France had been captured and forcibly relocated, so they could not be found and weaponized by the crazed muggle... And the war the muggles fought was only getting more and more intense.

She finally sighed out a cloud of smoke, angrily snuffing out her cigarette and finishing her coffee as she tossed the news paper onto the empty dinner seat beside her. While the world was going to hell in a handbasket, it was infuriating that she, a witch, could not step forward to help snuff out the problem. It was even more infuriating that the ministry had gone and labeled all witches and wizards as unfit to be employed by the US military-- as an extra precaution against good minded people such as herself form getting involved.

There was talk about the US getting involved now... October was usually her favorite time of year, but now, she saw storm clouds on the horizon that left her stomach in knots.

Even if they would just allow her to enlist now as a nurse-- She scowled down at her empty coffee cup, as though it were the small percaline items fault she was so conflicted.

-=-=-=-

Lawrence was unfortunate enough to have been drafted into the British armed Forces, regardless of what the ministry said. While he was good with his wand, using muggle weapons had been a struggle.

Tying to hide what he was proved more difficult. Having to adapt to muggle behaviors and resist magic. He had gone so far as to leave his wand behind which ended up being his downfall.

He could have saved himself with magic but now, not even magic could replace a missing limb. The muggles might have even been able to save it if he hadn't been behind enemy lines. He wasn't sure it was a blessing or not that's the Germans had spared him. Thought he was someone important they could trade.

He wasn't though-- and thus had ended up in a prison camp and nearly died there before he and two others pulled off an escape. The other two later died of starvation and thirst but he somehow had made it. Now. He found himself sitting at a diner by himself. The empty sleeve of his right arm pinned into the pocket on the same side. He was still getting used to using his left hand and it showed when he held his coffee mug shakily in that hand. He noticed the woman at the table across from his scowling at her own cup. "You ok miss?" He asked, mostly, just hoping for someone to talk to, to distract from his own dark thoughts.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

"Hm?" Rose glanced up.

Her eyes flickered to the flat sleeve on his side, to his face, then back to her coffee cup. It would be rude to stare-- even if he had pulled her out of her own thoughts so abruptly.

 "Oh, no, I'm fine." She lied smoothly. She shook her head lightly, chasing off the thoughts. "Just a little disappointed after reading the paper is all." She looked back up, offering a weak smile. If she couldn't at least be polite, then really, what good was she?

 "Guess I was wearing an ugly face." Her tone was apologetic, and she found herself having to force it to sound happy. She didn't like how most no-mag women pretended to be airheaded and twity. She herself was a proud witch-- well educated, well read, and highly opinionated.

 She picked up her purse and shuffled around for her blue wallet. Blue wallet-- muggle money. Red-- wizarding money. She moved aside her wand as she rummaged-- often times it was assumed to be a cigarette stick.

He hated the way people awkwardly avoided looking at him. Sure, he had lost a limb, but he was still a person.

He supposed the fact he was still recovering didn't help either, eyes still a little sunken with dark rings and much too thin. Easy to see he had been through hell and back. A lot of men, even women, had been.

"You just looked upset is all" Lawrence said. He paused before saying more, noting the tip of her wand. "Afraid you won't find much better in the daily prophet. No good news anywhere these days."

The woman looked up from her bag again, her head slightly tilted. He'd mentioned the Daily Prophet—a well-known periodical from Europe, but she had thought she knew all of the local witches and wizards in the area. Many came to her shop...

Still, his little show of hand seemed to be enough to bring her guard down.

She smiled, warmly this time. It was much nicer than the forced little tug that had been pulling on her lips a moment ago. "True enough." She admitted with a fluttering sigh of laughter. She abandoned her search for her wallet and stood, picking up her cup and leaving the saucer behind. In three easy steps, she had shifted over to seat herself across form him at his table. "You wouldn't mind if I joined you--?"

Lawrence found himself smiling some when she did. She really was lovely, and it was nice to see a smile instead of grim faces and awkward glances.

  
He watched her as she shifted over to his table, glad she was choosing to hang around. Company was beyond welcome. "I'd be happy if you did" he said truthfully "afraid I don't know many people around here. Gets lonesome"

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't an overabundance of people to know-- but I suppose that is partly why people bother to come here at all." She mused. "Rosalie Webb." She introduced herself, holding out her left hand to shake his.

"I suppose that is true" he agreed "Easier than London, I can assure you of that. Quieter, fewer 'looks' less attention" he took the offered hand "Lawrence Wood" obviously he wasn't American. He had likely come to be with family or something while he recovered.

Rose shook his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Like the quidditch player? Or no relation?" she found herself asking before she could stop herself. She had always been an avid supporter of the sport as a child, and even as an adult she still dreamed of one day traveling to see the World Cup live.

Her hands were not as delicate as he might have expected. Having spent so many years working the gardens and brewing potions left them slightly callused, though well-manicured none the less. She wore a simple silver chain bracelet and no rings.

He smiled, the name usually brought up that question. "Cousin" he answered simply. "Although I can't say I've ever been to one of his games. A couple pf practices though" he explained and shrugged. People often thought him nuts not to somehow weasel tickets out of his cousin or something "You ever been to a game?" He asked curiously.

"Never left the US." She admitted. "But I would love to see one someday." She took her hand back and idly thanked the young waitress who came by to refill their cups before brisling off again. "At risk of being very rude, I can't ignore the elephant in the room--" she apologized. "But, uh, that seems rather recent?" Her unspoken question was rather clear. Not many people would have the gall to right out ask how he lost his arm.

Lawrence glanced at the arm, well, sleeve. He didn't care if people asked. He hated that people tried to avoid it. Better to get the conversation over with. "Ah, yes. No rude at all. It's a perfectly reasonable thing to ask about" he took a drink of coffee before he went on. "I was a pilot. My plane went down behind enemy lines. My upper arm was badly injured. When the Germans found me, several days later, instead of outright kill me they amputated my arm to avoid further infection. I guess they thought I was someone they could trade..." he didn't go on. Wasn't hard to guess he would have ended up in one of their camps after that "Miracle I'm here at all, actually."

Rather than seem sympathetic or pitying, Rose simply nodded. For a moment, he could see that same frown as when she had stared at her coffee cup. "I understand." She said. "Only further makes me wish they would lift the secrecy clause. A wand would have been damn useful." She noted.

Lawrence nodded "would have spared me a lot of grief" he sighed in agreement. Glad for the change of topic though. While he didn't mind telling people what had happened, dwelling on it too long stirred up a lot of anxiety in him.

She decided to shift gears and guide the conversation away from something so bleak. As Lawrence has noted, there was plenty of bad news to go around. They didn't need to focus on it. "When did you get to town?" She asked.

"I got here yesterday. Decided to come out of the house and see the town" he said. Besides that, his fathers friend wasn't entirely keen on having him here and his father couldn't bate to look at him , his mother sobbed every time she saw his missing arm. Better for everyone he wasn't home really.

"Well," Rose looked to the left, spotting the large clock on the wall. "I don't usually do much with my mornings. How would you like some company?" She offered. "I could show you around, introduce you to the local community?"

He smiled at this. Someone who didn't mind his presence, it was nice. "I should very much like that" he said in response.


	2. A Stroll Around Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two-- woohoooo.... A little longer than chapter one. Still a little slow goings, but we're getting somewhere! I promise...

Lawrence pulled out his wallet to pay for the coffee. It took him a moment to get it open, and even longer to get the money out. He wasn't yet used to doing things with one hand and not his dominant hand at that. It was frustrating but tried not to let it bother him. He just had to adapt they was all.

While he took his time with that, Rose stood up and casually lit a cigarette, not bringing any further attention to the time it was taking him. Breakfast in the dinner was only a dollar and change, and the owner never charged her for her morning cup. Not since she managed to help rid him of that horrible wheezing cough he had for so long.

 "Headed out, Rosie?" The large man called from behind the counter.

"Yep, going to show my new friend around." She replied with a smile.

The man shot Lawrence a look, sizing him up. Evidently, he didn't deem him any sort of threat, and nodded. " 'Ight." He replied. "Same time tomorrow, then!"

"See you then."

 It was a friendly little conversation-- making it fairly clear that Rose was well liked, at least in the dinner. It meant she made friends in the are with muggles as well. Who better to show a wayward wizard around?

Glad she was distracted he managed to get the money out, put it on the table and get his wallet put away again. Casting a glance towards the other man he offered a small nod before he got up. "Alright miss Rose. Lead the way."

With a small nod and smile, she held the door for the odd stranger and fell into step beside him, keeping to his right. Outside it was a clear fall day. A crisp air greeted them with a light breeze to immediately sweep away the smoke trail Rose left in her wake. "I should have offered-- would you like one?" She indicated the cigarette in her hands as she turned left, leading the way down the main street.

It was a decent sized town, not too far from the coast. The main street had a couple of restaurants, a cinema down the road, and a couple of bars. A credit union and bank stood facing off against one another, and only a few other people were on the sidewalks, some on bikes, starting off their morning and opening up shops. It was only around 9, though the town seemed to be slowly coming to life.

He followed along easily enough with her. Letting her guide the way as only made sense. "Oh, no thank you," he shook his head "I don't smoke." he explained. He didn’t mind that others did he just never liked it himself. "The air here is so much cleaner than London's" he noted. He had gotten in late and gone right to bed-- so this was the first he was really seeing the town he now found himself living in.

"I've only seen pictures-- but I'm guessing London's like New York in that respect. I'm not a fan of the smog there myself." She agreed, waving to a woman who waved from across the street. "The stress of the war hasn't really hit here yet. When the US gets involved-- I guess it'll change." She sounded worried. "There's a park not far from here. If we keep headed this way, we'll reach the docks. The shops here are all no-mag owned, but they have quite a few interesting items for sale. I can show you around here, or if you would prefer, I could take you to Blaymott Street."

Most towns had a certain hidden wizarding corner in them, especially in the US. Where as it was much more common to find entire towns of wizarding communities in Europe, it was not the same here.

He listened to her as she spoke, finding her voice pleasant. At first, he hadn't been sure about the accent but he found he rather enjoyed it. "I hope it doesn't change this town much--" he said, "some corners of the world need to be left untouched by that bloody war" he shook his head. "I honestly hope the peace remains in this place."

He wasn't sure he could handle much more stress from it right now. His parents aside… He needed the change of pace anyway. "You're my guide this morning, whatever you would like to show me, I shall follow."

"Well, Blaymott it is then." She decided with a knowing grin. "My shop happens to serve as the in-between here and there anyway. Good place for you to know." She explained, stopping at a store front labeled 'Petals and Thorns Apothecary'.

With a little effort, she shouldered against the warped wooden door after fiddling with the lock and held it open for him. Inside looked more like a potions shop than an 'apothecary'. A few cauldrons were stacked in the corner, herbs of all sorts hung from the ceiling, giving off a pleasant smell of lavender and earth. A few barrels housed bars of soap, while others displayed various 'health soaks', spices, and powdered ingredients. Some he recognized, others he did not.

He smiled and nodded, following her inside. He glanced around the little shop, taking in the smell. It was nice and, comfortable in there. "You run this on your own?" He asked curiously.

"Yep. That I do." She said proudly. The shop housed an odd mix of wizarding wares and muggle items. Glass bottles filled shelves around the busy walls, some with potions, others with all sorts of medical syrups. "The doctor in town travels a lot. When he's away, people come to me." She stated simply. Behind the till was a gold and red banner of a Wampus panther-- a testimony to where she attended school.

He nodded his approval of the shop "I like it." he said "Impressive you have your own shop and everything." he added, giving her due praise "And the muggles don't suspect anything?" He asked curiously.

"Not a bit. I sell homeopathic remedies, handed down from my grandmother." She said, a clearly recited line. "And besides-- folks tend not to question what works." She shrugged, letting the door close behind them. A lazy grey cat lifted its head from the small stool it had claimed as its bed and meowed curiously, sniffing at Lawrance's direction while Rose set to filling his food and water bowl for him.

"That makes sense" he nodded and smiled again. It was nice to be around a witch. He had spent so much time recently with muggles. Walking over he stretched out his one hand to let the cat sniff him before petting his head "I understand you don't have wizard communities in America?" He inquired.

"Not really." she admitted. "Ever since the settlers first came, there have been active witch hunts. So-- rather than hide-- we blend in and hide in plain sight." She explained. The cat purred, pushing his head against the warm hand that pet him. Rose placed her purse on a hook, pulling down a cloak from one beside it and threw it over her shoulders. Then she retrieved her red wallet and wand. "There's a spare cloak if you like, or if you're comfortable in your muggle attire--?" She offered, pulling down a dark grey cloak from another hook to offer him.

Lawrence nodded a little "I see. Afraid I don't know much about your country," he admitted, petting the cat a moment before looking back over at her. He hesitated but then nodded once more."Thanks" he took it and awkwardly tried to get it on. Like the wallet situation, it took some time. He discovered and issue however-- it didn't want to stay on his right shoulder. He sighed and pulled the safety pin out of his pocket and empty sleeve. "Would you mind pinning this on for me?"

"Of course not." She said, securing the cloak for him. She made sure the lapel laid flat before offering him a smile. "Now, do you have your wand with you?" She asked.

He nodded yet again. "Yes of course," he reached into his pocket and slid it out. It was kind of short so easily fit in his jacket pocket.

"So this mirror here," She turned him by his shoulders so he was facing it. "This leads to Blaymott Street. Just tap the top left twice, then walk through."

He nodded and did as she directed, tapping the glass and then stepping through as the gateway opened for him. At least it didn't take any fancy spells. He was still relearning the wand movements with his left hand.

When he stepped out, he found himself right back in her shop-- only it had flipped itself around. The cat was not there and the till counter now sat to his opposite side. A moment later, Rose stepped through as well.

He blinked and smiled "Brilliant" he breathed. "God, I've missed magic." he laughed a little. "Had to leave my wand behind in the war." he explained as he looked around.

"Well, it's only a small little dimension-- only the length of main street. But you'll find plenty of magic here." Rose assured him with a smile. "There's another mirror way in The Gillbert-- the bar down the road-- but those are the only ways in and out." She explained.

He nodded a little "Well, that’s good. Too many ways in might cause issues," he said knowingly. That had been an issue with a place in Poland, the wizarding world had nearly been exposed when Jewish witches and wizards fled onto the pocket dimension there.

Rose raised an eyebrow but didn't feel the need to pry. Instead, she went to the door and unlocked it, struggling just as much to get it open as it's counterpart on the other side. "The bar is open during hours I'm not, so there's always a way to use." She informed him. "And the people are friendly. A little small minded at times-- but nice."

He nodded again, following her lead. "Convenient. But I think I'll stick to going through your shop. Less temptation to drink," he smirked slightly. Though he was afraid that if he started drinking, he wouldn't stop. Alcohol took away his dark thoughts.

"Ah, a slave to the amber?" She asked knowingly. She held the door for him with a smile.

Blaymott Street was already much busier than Main street. It seemed that, despite not being its own town, there was quite the magical presence-- just as rose had promised. It was as though someone had taken a small clipping of Diagon ally and dropped it there in the US. Broom shops, book stores, shops of magical creatures and wands-- it was all there.

He smirked a little "afraid that it might become that way," he admitted, stepping out into the street and looking around. "It's like a little bit of home." he mused and looked over at her "I’m glad I met you. Think it would have taken much longer for me to find this otherwise."

"Most people don't stop by the no-mag shops." She agreed. "You lucked out."

"Or it was fate" he smirked a little.

Rose rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them—seeing as how she she wasn't manning the shop-- and gestured to the street with one sweeping arm. "Welcome to the magical side of the mirror." She smiled. "Anything in particular you want to see?"

Looking out at the street he thought for a moment. "Is there a book shop? I could do with some new reading material" he said thoughtfully. Muggle books were alright but not the same.

Rose nodded. "This way." She indicated to their right before stepping off the curb. With no cars-- the road was filled with little carts of goods.

He followed her lead into the streets. It had been a long time since he had been around a place like this. Crowded tended to spike his anxiety but so far he was doing alright. It wasn't as bad as London or Diagon Ally.

Then he saw it.

 He froze.

A face. A face he knew well. A German face.

He took a couple steps back but he blinked and it was someone else, giving him an annoyed look for staring at him. He looked away only to see that face again. He shook his head and looked at the ground.

Not again…

Rose paused, blinking at how he had stopped and flinched at passerbys. Perhaps cutting through the crowd had been a poor choice.

"It's right over here, Lawrence." She said, gently catching his hand in her own to guide him through the people to the side walk. "You're a bit pale." She noted, concern laced into her words. "Are you alright?"

He nearly jumped when she took his hand like that to guide him away "I uh.... yeah..." he said, looking up at her again. "Just.... thought I saw someone...." he said. His hand was cold and clammy. PTSD wasn't uncommon for people like him. A lot of soldiers came back mentally scarred. Saw it in London all too much but, not here. Not where the war had yet to destroy the peace.

Rose considered him for a moment before nodding. "Well, looks like there's no one in the book shop but the owner." She encouraged. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before releasing it in order to open the door.

He nodded and offered a weak smile before following her into the shop, he was all nervs now though.

 

War did bad things to people…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like a fluff fest. Hang tight. Adventure IS coming. But what's an Adventure without fluff and depth of character?
> 
> Please leave comments and questions below. ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the intro of this story. I promise, you will notice quite a few magical references soon-- as well as some familiar characters. For those of you already thinking 'SKELEGRO THAT ARM BACK!', just-- uh-- chill for now. All in due time. :)
> 
> Please leave comments or questions below! Chapter two will be up soon.


End file.
